This invention relates to a suction connector for a pump, and more particularly to a suction connector adapted to be fixed to a suction port of a body of a pump.
A conventional suction connector for a pump is constructed in such a manner as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12. More particularly, the conventional suction connector includes a flange 1 formed with a through-hole, via which a pipe 2 is inserted. The flange 1 and pipe 2 are joined to each other by soldering, welding or the like.
Reference numeral 3 designates a body of a pump or a pump body, which, as shown in FIG. 11, is formed with a suction port 4. The pump body 3 is also formed with an annular seal groove 5 which is upwardly open. The annular seal groove 5 is arranged so as to surround the suction port 4. Further, the pump body 3 is formed with a pair of bolt holes 6 so as to be positioned outwardly of the annular seal groove 5.
The flange 1 of the suction connector is formed with a pair of through-holes 7 in a manner to positionally correspond to the bolt holes 6 of the pump body 3. Thus, the suction connector is fixedly mounted on the pump body 3 by means of bolts 8 inserted through the bolt holes 6 of the pump body 3 and the through-holes 7 of the flange 1 which are kept aligned with each other. Prior to such connection of the suction connector to the pump body 3, a seal 9 is fitted in the seal groove 5.
Such sealed connection of the suction connector to the pump body 3 by means of the bolt 8 permits the pipe 2 and suction hole 4 to be aligned with each other and sealed by means of the seal 9.
In the conventional suction connector, as described above, joining of the pipe 2 to the flange 1 takes place by soldering, welding or the like, resulting in requiring not only much time and labor but electric power and a soldering agent, leading to an increase in manufacturing cost of the suction connector.
Also, the above-described welding or soldering causes adhesion of scale to the suction connector, so that a scale removing procedure such as acid pickling is required. Unfortunately, acid pickling causes corrosion of the connector or the like, resulting in quality and reliability of the suction connector being deteriorated.
Further, a failure in soldering or welding causes oil leakage, so that quality and reliability of the suction connector are further deteriorated.